familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Waverly, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 1357 |population_density_km2 = 310.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 803.0 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 307 |elevation_ft = 1007 |latd = 45 |latm = 4 |lats = 3 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 58 |longs = 4 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 55390 |area_code = 763 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-68764 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0653859 |website = www.waverlymn.org |footnotes = }} Waverly is a city in Wright County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 1,357 at the 2010 census. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of ; is land and is water. U.S. Highway 12 serves as a main route in the community. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 1,357 people, 520 households, and 357 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 603 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 97.3% White, 0.5% African American, 0.4% Native American, 0.8% Asian, 0.1% from other races, and 1.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.3% of the population. There were 520 households of which 37.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.2% were married couples living together, 7.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.4% had a male householder with no wife present, and 31.3% were non-families. 24.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.03. The median age in the city was 31.6 years. 26.6% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 37.6% were from 25 to 44; 20.1% were from 45 to 64; and 8.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 53.7% male and 46.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 732 people, 284 households, and 197 families residing in the city. The population density was 879.9 people per square mile (340.5/km²). There were 332 housing units at an average density of 399.1 per square mile (154.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 99.18% White, 0.14% African American, 0.27% Asian, and 0.41% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.27% of the population. There were 284 households out of which 34.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.3% were married couples living together, 9.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.3% were non-families. 25.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.06. In the city the population was spread out with 27.2% under the age of 18, 5.2% from 18 to 24, 35.1% from 25 to 44, 19.9% from 45 to 64, and 12.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 96.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $52,000, and the median income for a family was $57,750. Males had a median income of $39,917 versus $25,815 for females. The per capita income for the city was $22,552. About 1.1% of families and 4.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.5% of those under age 18 and 8.3% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Hubert Humphrey – (1911–1978), American politician who served as the 38th Vice President of the United States from 1965 to 1969. Humphrey twice served as a U.S. Senator, representing Minnesota from 1949 to 1964, and 1971 to 1978. In 1958 Humphrey and his wife Muriel built a lakefront home in Waverly; it served as his primary residence for the rest of his life, and he died there in 1978. Waverly's elementary school is named after Vice President Humphrey. References External links * City Website Category:Cities in Wright County, Minnesota Category:Cities in Minnesota